Only One Way to Choose
by bibidibobidiboooo
Summary: Not to be taken seriously! Kikyou and Kagome battle for Inuyasha. Who will be the victor?!?!? Find out! OOC alert! (note, this has been posted before, so it might be familiar to you, if you've read it before that is ^-^)


Only One Way to Choose

By Bibidibobidiboooo!!!!

Standard Disclaimers Apply 

AN:  I already posted this a while back, but I took it down.

         But now I'm putting it back up! 

         So...don't mind me.

Enjoy! Review if you'd like! ^-^

            The two faced off, each girl's hair blowing slightly in the autumn breeze, frail thin leaves billowing around them.  Identical eyes, watercolor gray-blue eyes staring and never wavering, locked onto each other, brows furrowed in concentration.  Kagome stared at her twin, as though she were looking into a gentle undisturbed pool of cool water, a feeling of hate and frustration ticking dangerously in the corner of her mind.  Never mind what diabolical thoughts the other girl could have been thinking at that moment; in any case, it could have been no better than what she herself was thinking. 

            "So, Kagome," the other said, breaking the silence, her eyes suddenly narrowing in careful regard.  "Did you think that Inuyasha would want to be with you?" Her lips curved slightly upward cruelly as the corner of one delicate brow lifted with haughty skepticism.  

            Kagome smiled back just as cruelly, hiding the feelings of self-doubt.  "He's with me now isn't he?" She flung back, watching with satisfaction as priestess's smug smile wavered slightly, a look of hate flashing disturbingly across the usually eerily peaceful face.

            Kikyou stepped forward menacingly, her hand raised with ominous intent, when a blur of red crossed both girls.  Underneath the canopy of lush trees, hidden by shadows underneath the flaring sun, Inuyasha stood between the two, a look of uncertainty evident in his features as he looked from Kagome to Kikyou, from Kikyou to Kagome. 

            "Inuyasha," both girls whispered breathlessly before turning to face the other scowling possessively. Immediately following, they both stepped forward to latch onto either side of Inuyasha, who had broken out into a chilling sweat, nervous at what was to inevitably come about from his interference.

            "Little girl," Kikyou said, her eyes half lidded, her voice filled with great authority, "you must understand that this does not concern you.  It would be best if you left me with _my_ soul mate."  She sniffed slightly, a glint of danger gleaming in her eye, daring Kagome to protest.

            With her head lifted high, Kagome pushed her face closer to Kikyou, desperately hoping to look brave.  "I don't think so, Kikyou.  Maybe I would have stepped down before, when I realized that things did not end well between the two of you."  She paused as she glanced up at Inuyasha shyly, a blush spreading across her features.  Inuyasha shifted uncomfortably, unsure of what to do. 

            "But I love Inuyasha.  I don't care what happens to me, but – but I just want Inuyasha to be happy. And now I realize that he can't be happy with you! So no matter what happens, even if I lose him too, I can't let you have him!" she shouted, her emotions and feelings now spilling uncontrollably from her as she spoke.  

            "I see."  Kikyou spoke quietly, succinctly, her eyes determined.  "Then you must agree.  There is only one option left."

            "Yes.  I do agree," Kagome replied nervously, praying for the gods to be on her side.  "Let's get this over with," she said with a heavy sigh, her heart weighing heavily in her chest. 

            Kikyou smirked as she moved slowly away from Inuyasha, until she was on the outer circumference of the small clearing the three occupied.  Inuyasha turned towards her, staring at her, not sure what was happening.

            Kagome stood still for a moment and then closed her eyes wearily.  She lightly gripped Inuyasha's hand in her own, gently stroking her fingers over his rough hand, before she too began to back away from him, never looking away from his questioning gaze. 

            The three stood, Inuyasha in the middle of the grassy clearing, the two girls equal distance from him on the outer edges, almost in the dark forest itself.  The breeze continued to blow gently around them, oblivious to what was about to transpire.  Birds in trees chirped lightly to each other, the flutter of wings permeating through branches and cracks between the falling leaves. 

            "Inuyasha!" Kikyou suddenly yelled, startling the birds into taking panicky flight.  Inuyasha immediately turned towards her, his ears twitching towards the sound of her clear voice.  

            "Come here!! That's right!! Come here, boy!" Kikyou continued, a wide fake smile plastered on her face as she knelt down, her hands gently slapping her thighs.

            Inuyasha's ears flicked backwards as he suddenly crouched, shaking in uncontrollable joy.  He began to slowly inch his way towards her.

            "No boy, no!! Come over HERE!" Kagome yelled suddenly, as she clapped her hands.  "Who's a good boy?? Who's a good boy! Yes you ARE!! Yes you are!" she said loudly in the most patronizing voice possible.  "Good boy! Yes you are!! Come here Inuyasha!! Come on!"  She smiled just as widely, as she continued to clap her hands.

            Inuyasha turned immediately towards Kagome as soon as she began to talk.  

            "Inuyasha! Bad boy! Don't listen her! Come here! That's a good boy! Come on! Over here! Who do you love, boy! Come here! Attaboy!"  Kikyou began to gently beat on the ground, urging the confused little dog demon to come her way.

            "Inuyasha!" Kagome cried out in a singsong voice.  "Come on Inuyasha! If you come over here, I'll give you yummy nummy treats! MMM!!! Ramen! Come here!" She stretched out her arms in a warm open welcome.  

            Inuyasha froze in the middle, whimpering in confusion as he stepped an inch towards Kikyou, stopping and moving a couple inches towards Kagome.  Whimpering more loudly, he began to pace back and forth, unsure who to go to. 

            The girls battle ferociously, using the most underhanded, dastardly tricks necessary to win; sometimes they threatened to punish him, other times they promised him a good rub or treats.  Of course, both grew annoyed when the dog demon seemed to grow bored and chase his rear end for while, or sit to scratch behind his ears, before getting back to the matter at hand. 

            Kagome grew steadily tired, her voice hoarse from her shouting and her hands red and raw from clapping vigorously.  Kikyou on the other hand only seemed to grow stronger, her smile turning triumphant as she knelt on the cool grass, her priestess' robes spread around her.  Kagome could only stare desperately at the dog demon as she sank to the floor, burning tears forming slowly in her eyes, knowing that she had lost, knowing that she would never win the love she so desperately wished for. 

            Clutching her knees to her chest, she buried her face into her knees, sniffling slightly, trying not to feel sorry for herself.  Inuyasha would simply choose whom he wanted to be with; so who was she to be upset with the choice he made?  Before she could think further, she felt a something nudging her hand gently.  Looking up slowly, she was surprised to find herself staring into two soulful golden eyes.  Puppy dog eyes, she thought to herself in wonder.  Inuyasha whimpered slightly as he bent forward to lick her cheek hesitantly.  

            Without a word, Kagome flung her arms around Inuyasha, tears of joy falling freely from her eyes and onto her pale cheeks.  "Oh Inuyasha! You DO care!" she cried as she hung tightly onto him, his face buried in her neck, her chin resting on his tousled head.  He wriggled his rump in return.  She pulled back, her smile genuine as she patted him affectionately on the head. 

            "Good boy.  Good, GOOD boy!"  She held him close again to her as he settled comfortably in her lap, nuzzling her gently with a gentle smile spread across his features.  Both closed their eyes in utter contentment. 

            Kikyou stared in disbelief at the compassion the dog demon showed for his master.  His master?  Well by gods, the bastard finally decided.  She shrugged her shoulders and left the two to be alone together, wondering if there was a moral to this story.  

Uhhh..the moral is…be good to your dog!

The End…

Or is it?

Um, don't worry, that was it. ^-^'


End file.
